


五次Mendez解释他和Solo的关系， 一次大家终于相信了

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [8]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 此文首发于2017年6月15日，以此记录。
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 3





	五次Mendez解释他和Solo的关系， 一次大家终于相信了

Mendez不知道为什么Solo会突然滑了一跤。

他只是走进这间房、伸出手对着坐在里面西装革履的男人伸出手、公式化地介绍自己将在这次任务中代表中情局和Waverly的小队共同合作；接着这个从头到脚都精致到一丝不苟的男人就从椅子里站了起来，他才刚问了一句“你就是Tony Mendez”吧，就在回握住Mendez那只手的途中向前猝不及防地扑向了Mendez。

接着他就被这个早已知晓姓名却第一次见到真容的CIA名人连带着一起摔了下去。对方的身手如资料介绍上的一样好，至少他还知道用手扶着Mendez的脑袋、避免让他的后脑勺撞上坚硬的地面。

Mendez抬抬脖子，还没来得及对这种将两人完全紧贴在一起的姿势感到不自在，Waverly就循着声音出现了：

“我刚刚听到一声……”他的话在看到地上的两个人时戛然而止，“你们……”

“我们……”Mendez费劲扭着头和Waverly对视上的瞬间，才终于想起要把压在自己身上的男人推开，但Solo仿佛拒绝配合，他磨磨蹭蹭地撑着地跪坐起来、在这途中又假装手打滑似的摔了一跤，重新跌回了Mendez身上。

Mendez再一次地被才刚知道名字的任务搭档压住了，为了避免Waverly产生太多的联想，Mendez决定先解释、再对付眼前的尴尬局面。

“我们——”他又磕绊地说了一遍，没注意到Solo正饶有兴味盯住他的眼神，“才刚刚完成互相介绍的环节，Napoleon先生在起身握手的时候不小心……”

“绅士们，没必要跟我解释。”Waverly看着Mendez，除了压根不打算伸出援助之手之外、表情也顺带高深莫测起来，“祝你们合作愉快”

Solo与Mendez熟识起来的进程快得非比寻常，在Waverly的牵线下合作那一次之前，他们是在兰利就算面对面碰见也不会知道对方是谁的存在；而在那一次之后，Solo待在兰利的时间突然变长了起来。他总是会出现在Mendez的办公室附近，以各种理由来和Mnedez讨论相关或不相关的任务。在Mendez看来，他认识的Solo与传闻中的那个窃贼大不相同，他不仅谦虚好学、在外勤经验上，也确实有许多值得Mendez学习的地方。

时间推移，Mendez所在办公室的其他同事们便也对Solo的出现见怪不怪了，更何况，Solo每次的到访不是带着精致昂贵的甜点、就是会送上几杯香喷喷的咖啡，他们没有不欢迎Solo的理由。久而久之，就连Solo总是喜欢用贴着Mendez的姿势和他说话的情景，他们也不再会觉得大惊小怪了。

但第一次看到几乎整个人都黏在Mendez身上、一只手还状似搂住Mendez和他一起看文件的Solo时，Jack O'Donnell深深地替自己的下属感到了冒犯。

“Napoleon Solo，”他重重咳了两声以昭示自己的存在，“你为什么会在这里？”

Solo在面对Mendez的上级时倒也相当有立场地未多做收敛，他虽退开了点，但那只手还有意无意地在Mendez的腰侧抚摸着。

“来和Mendez讨论几个任务。”他抽走Mendez手里的文件，又大大方方地看向O'Donnell，“你有事找Mendez？”

O'Donnell的心里又涌上来一阵说不出的怪异，仿佛Solo才是Mendez的上级、或是其他什么所有人、而自己这个真正的上司变成了一个闯入者。但很快，他就压下了这种错觉，礼貌地请Solo离开这里。Solo这次变得配合，他的手在Mendez背后停留了一阵后才终于肯一步三回头地消失了。

“你和Sanders部门的这个麻烦精是什么关系？”O'Donnell终于没忍住，“你和他什么时候走得这么近了？”

“我们……只是同事，也是……搭档。”Mendez看着转了个弯后终于看不见的Solo的身影，突然觉得有点心虚。

“我不知道你对‘同事’有什么误会，”O'Donnell看看Mendez的目光所在又看看Mendez后突然一脸担忧，

“我只是觉得你应该清楚，在中情局，没有同事会把手放在另一个同事的屁股上。”

随着Mendez也成为了U.N.C.L.E小组的常驻人员，他和Solo碰面的次数越来越多。只是Solo，Gaby和Illya都在数次默契合作后成为了他的朋友。Waverly领导的这个特别小组与中情局显然大有不同，他们每个人都能在任务中找到最适合自己的位置，不需要繁琐的一道道审批、也没有太多瞻前顾后的条令，他们只需要互相配合、发挥自己最擅长的优势，任务总能顺利完成。

当然，Napoleon Solo总会是任务中的意外。随时随地。

在Solo又一次单枪匹马把差点被劫作人质的Mendez救出来而自己躺进了医院后，Gaby终于决定和Mendez好好聊一聊。

“你和Solo到底是什么关系？”她在Mendez面前放了一整排的酒杯，指望用酒精来套出点什么，却被Mendez凛然地用“我等下还要回医院照顾Solo”给拒绝了。

“当然是朋友。”Mendez又诚恳、又实在地回答，漂亮的棕眼睛里没有一点欺骗，“就像我和你们一样。”

“再说一遍？”Gaby独自喝下了一杯酒，又目光灼灼地看着Mendez。

“……我们是……”Mendez不知怎么想起了在去医院的途中也一直拉着自己的手不肯放开的Solo，语气里有一丝松懈。

“我们是朋友。”片刻后，他再次坚定了起来，Solo受伤了，尽管他强悍优秀，但人受伤的时候是可以流露一点脆弱的，一直拉着他的手根本不代表什么。

“哈。”Gaby发出了俏皮的一声后，端着她的酒杯远离了这个充满了谎言的时刻。

“不……Gaby，”Mendez试图挽留Gaby，面对Gaby又冲他比中指离开的背影满心困惑：

“哈是什么意思？”

他转头问Illya，指望这个和Gaby最亲近的俄罗斯特工能够给出解答。

“哈。”结果Illya竟然也模仿着Gaby的语气笑了一声，“那是她不相信你的意思。”

Illya神神秘秘地和Mendez碰碰杯后又补充了一句：

“我也不相信你。”

Mendez隐隐约约觉得似乎连Gaby和Illya都开始在期待起了一些什么。

和Solo成为人尽皆知的默契搭档并没有给Mendez带来什么困扰，所有人都希望那些发生于世界各地的麻烦能够迅速被解决。Waverly乐见其成，O'Donnell对总是被外调的Mendez虽有不小怨言却也没多做阻拦。只有Sanders，这个热衷于和Solo一起互相给彼此找不痛快的严厉上司才真正地深受其扰。

“为什么Solo要求每一次的行动都要和你组队？”才签署了又一份任务文件的Sanders实在难以压下心头怒火，中情局资源有限，任务搭档不可能总是每次都按照特工所要求的来分配。不管Solo的表现再好，那也不是他可以反过来用过往功绩来威胁Sanders的理由。

“我认为您应当去问他，”Mendez维持着向来展示于人前的不卑不亢，“毕竟他才是您的下属。”

“他说你可靠、冷静、值得信任、而且还能带给他好运气，一开始这样就算了，现在如果不指派你一起行动他就不肯配合是怎么回事？”Sanders泄愤似的把一叠文件拍到桌子上，觉得自己对温和的Mendez发不出任何脾气，不仅如此，他还得不停提醒自己Tony Mendez可不是像Napoleon Solo那种得寸进尺满口谎言的小混蛋：

“我是不想去关心Solo那王八蛋的个人生活，但是你和他到底是什么关系？”

“我们……”Mendez很难解释为什么Solo那双别有深意的蓝眼睛会在这时候出现在他脑海里，但那也不能说明什么，对吧？所以他拉了拉旧西装的下摆、果断地说出了一句“我们什么关系都没有。”

没得到想象中的答案的Sanders明显很失望，他礼貌地把Mendez请了出去，帮他带上办公室门的时候，他听到Sanders用毫不避讳的声音自言自语了一句：

“没关系才真的是见鬼了。”

不可否认，Mendez和Solo之间不停升温的关系为CIA和U.N.C.L.E两方面都带来了不少益处，渐渐地曾对这种跨局合作颇有微词的老古板们也接受了这种双方都得益的合作模式。O'Donnell和Sanders也彻底成为了U.N.C.L.E的临时上司，每一次重要的任务前，他们总得见个面商讨细节。Mendez对此没什么意见，Solo却似乎总是极为排斥这种大家都聚在一起的情况。

“别对上司们抱有敌意，Solo，”Mendez把Solo拽到了角落，希望他能停止他那持续了一个小时的闷闷不乐，“大家都只是为了任务。”

“而我会出现在这里只是为了你。”他不甘心地亲了亲Mendez唇，浅尝辄止之后是自然而然的贪心不足，Mendez略显无奈地拿走了那只正准备从他的衣服下摆溜进来的手：

“别这样，也别在这里，我们才刚……”

“你们才刚什么？”Gaby带着得逞笑意的声音从他们背后传来，等Mendez慌张和Solo扯开距离时，他们的三位上司正挑着眉挂着同一种“我早就知道”的表情看热闹似的的盯着他们，Illya则站在他们的后面，面无表情地朝向他们举起了手机。

“老实交代吧，你们……”Gaby抱起双臂，手指有节奏地打着，那句Mendez已经听了太多遍的“到底是什么关系”还没机会被复述，Solo就抢先把Mendez搂进了身侧：

“如你们所见，”并没有去征求Mendez的任何同意，Solo替他回答道，“我们在交往。”

Mendez的耳朵尖不可自控地红了一下，在溢着甜蜜的红色泛到他的脸上之前，他以极微弱的声调开口了：

“是的，我们……在交往。”

瞪视着他们的目光中所包含的关心和好奇终于被平息了下来，Gaby拉着Illya蹦跳着回到了吧台，Waverly和O'Donnell假装刚刚那一幕没发生过一样又为了任务交头接耳起来；Sanders则戴上了帽子，喝完了剩下的那杯酒准备离开。

“早点承认不就好了……”

Mendez被Solo吻住的时候，听到Sanders含着酒抱怨似的说了一句。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年6月15日，以此记录。


End file.
